An Unbreakable Love
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: A story about the love of Izumi and Sig Curtis. It will always last through thick and thin, through sickness and health...No matter what. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, that's Funimation, Aniplex, and Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Notes: This is my story about Sig and Izumi's feelings toward each other. By the way, I made up Izumi's last name, and yes I know it doesn't fit the FMA world. R&R!!

**An Unbreakable Love**

A man and a woman both deeply in love with the other, though family or guardian don't approve. The two can be polar opposites if you wish to take the time to point them out, though their love for each other is stronger than the strongest man in the world, which quite possible could be him. This is the story of their love for one another. This is the story of Izumi and Sig Curtis, residents of Dublith, butcher and housewife.

Sig Curtis; Butcher's son:

Sig was an abnormally big kid for his age and still is to this day. He is the present butcher's son. He wishes to become a butcher like his father before him. He doesn't go to school; he learned his lesson in elementary school. Kids don't like, as they called him "giants", and "monsters". It wasn't his fault that he was big for his age; he just like to eat meat. He didn't have many kid visitors, except for relatives on certain occasions. Even if he did have visitors he wouldn't want them. He was harassed numerous times a day, for example one day he got a note attached to a rock thrown through his bedroom window saying "How 'bout you do the town a favor and crawl back into that cave you came out of!" He was sad about what happened to him, but he soon learned to forget about it and concentrate on his studies of butchery. He never really had any girl interests until his sixteenth birthday where when he woke up and looked out his window to what he thought at the time was an angel, but later realized it was merely that goofy looking girl from that old coot, Dante's, place. All the other girls thought her weird for being more interested in alchemy then impressing boys, but Sig didn't care; he'd fallen in love, and he knew it.

Izumi Nonaki; Dante's apprentice:

Izumi was considered one of the strangest girls that Dublith had ever met. She had come down from the Northern regions, where her parents had lived and she for most of her life. She came at the age of eight looking for the old women deep in the forest, Dante, one of the few alchemists around those parts. The other girls made fun of the way she dressed, a white button down sleeveless, black pants, and flip flops, the way she acted, only interested in alchemy and pretty much nothing else, the way she put her hair up, dreadlocks and a ponytail, and the way that she practically never showed her face in town, unless she was running errands for Dante, and that was at least ever other week. Izumi had heard these rumors about herself when she was in town and she, to put it bluntly, didn't give a damn. Izumi was fairly tall for her age and the only one her age who could actually tower over her, literally, was the butcher's son, Sig. She had been into their shop a few times and Izumi, though she wouldn't admit it, had developed a small, dare I say it, girlish crush on him. She soon started to see exactly why she liked him liked him.

First Talk/Kiss:

Around Izumi's sixteenth birthday, after Sig's, she went into the butcher shop and though the butcher was about to get what Izumi always orders, she stops him and asks if Sig is available. The butcher is confused at first, but then remembers that the other day Sig had told him that he had a crush on Izumi, so he told her that Sig was out in the backyard, near the lake. She thanked him and walked around the house, finding Sig sitting near the water's edge, the waves barely hitting his feet. Izumi walked over to him and asked if she may sit next to him. Sig was surprised at first, but saw the chance of his lifetime and said that she could sit there. She sat down and asked him how he was and they continued with small talk for a short while. Eventually Izumi told him that her birthday was fast approaching to which Sig asked how old she'd be turning. They continued for a while longer finding out small little tidbits about the other. Izumi then turned toward Sig and when she didn't say anything he turned toward her asking what was the matter. She then told him that she wanted an early birthday present and that he could help her get it, but he had to close his eyes. She gulped down a lump in her throat and leaned forward and upwards and kissed him flush on the lips. His eyes widened instantly, but they slowly closed as his strong arms enveloped her small figure carefully and tenderly. When they stopped after a few minutes they were breathing somewhat heavily, staring into the other's eyes. Izumi offered a small smile and Sig smiled back as they looked back across the lake at the setting sun. Though neither knew three figures stood at the back entrance to the house part of the butcher shop. Dante had come down from her mansion to fetch Izumi and had stopped to chat a little with Sig's mother and his father said that Izumi had gone out back looking for Sig and the three silhouettes standing there now were Dante and Sig's parents.

Their Secret Relationship:

Sig and Izumi had been dating for eight years now and though they thought Sig's parents and Dante didn't know they had a feeling they had found out somehow. The two lovers were now about twenty-four, give or take a few months. Early in the morning Sig had been able to get his mother's, easily, and somehow his father's blessing, so when Izumi came down he took her off to the park, where not many people were early in the morning, and proposed to her, to which she said yes. Later in the day Izumi had decided that she had learned what she needed to become a great alchemist from Dante, so when she returned she told Dante she was leaving giving a nice made-up speech. She soon left to Sig's welcoming embrace just outside, though neither knew it Dante saw them and had a feeling when she noticed a twinkle on Izumi's left hand as she left for the last time.

Marriage:

Izumi had been the happiest girl alive since she and Sig had hooked up, but not more so then when he proposed. She had felt like bouncing up and down for hours on end, but chose not to do so. Even the girls who had been mean to her had helped on her wedding day, their soldier husbands helping Sig. They had said they wanted to repair what they hadn't kept hold off before they left for Central, the East, the West, or the North, where their husbands were stationed. Two years later there was word floating around about a war in the East to which a lot of soldiers were dieing and even more Ishbalian civilians. Word came back to Izumi that most of the girls that had those perfect, prim, and proper men that was expected for a girl to marry, had died in that war. Izumi was happy that they hadn't started drafting men and also that she hadn't been an idiot to marry someone in the, as she would call it, godforsaken military.

Children?

About a year later she found out that she was pregnant and was overjoyed yet again. She was happy and content through her pregnancy, though when it came to her due date, there was only the chance of saving herself or the child. It was left up to Sig to choose for her, since it had to be a quick rational decision. He chose to save her life, so that they could have another chance at creating a human life. A while after bringing Izumi home and her getting stronger again, she disappeared one night. Sig, still to this day doesn't understand what exactly happened on Izumi's island, but he knows that her blue eyes will never be that vibrant color they once were. Six years later Sig decided that they should take a small trip to various areas in Ametris, one of which was Risenbol, where they, okay actually it was Izumi, saved the town from a flood of a terrible storm. They came across these two kids about ten years old and they asked Izumi if she'd train them in the art of alchemy. Eventually after learning they had no parents, mother or father, Izumi and Sig took the boys back to Dublith, and she put them on Yock Island for a month, to see if they could grasp the understanding of 'One is All and All is One". To make sure the boys didn't starve, completely, or die Izumi sent hers and Sig's friend and lone employee, Mason, there to keep an eye on the brothers and to toughen them up a bit. The Elric brothers did pass and they learned alchemy.

Present:

Izumi and Sig have been living in Dublith contently, ever since the brothers left and they've been hearing rumors about how Ed became a state alchemist and how Al wasn't Al, but a seven-foot suit of armor. After gathering some more information the two lovers headed out to, shall we say 'capture', the two naughty brothers. They go into an actually military building and 'borrowed' a map and eventually find out that the brothers are in Rush Valley, not too far from Dublith, so they head there and take them back to their home. Izumi finds out that they had attempted human transmutation, and Izumi beats them up for disobeying her word and lessons. She puts them back on the island for another month to think about what they've done, while the couple and Mason look after the boys' childhood friend, Winry. When picking up Ed and Al after a month, Izumi and the brothers meet a boy on the island and Izumi decides to take the child back home and care for him. After a while Ed is convinced that the boy is one of the people who've been chasing him and Al, that is to say a homunculus. When Izumi barges into South HQ, to apprehend the young boy Sig reveals to Winry what exactly happened to his beloved wife. Soon the boy is taken from them and the brothers find out what happened to their Alchemy teacher. Izumi sends the boys to Dante, her old teacher and the one responsible for her medicine. Soon someone called Greed from the Devil's Nest captures Al, making Izumi the one to save him. Greed causes trouble for the couple and the brothers. After everything is sorted out with Greed, the military, and the now deceased Dante, Izumi was slightly sad to see the brothers going back out onto the road again, but let them go without fail.

These two lovers have survived through thick and thin, and will probably have to go through even more. Both of them know that she could day any second of any day of any year, but they try and live life to the fullest, looking out for the brothers and their friends, to the best of their abilities. And most importantly, keeping their love alive. Sig and Izumi Curtis love each with their hearts, minds, and souls, so when one, sadly probably she, passes on their love will live forevermore.

~~~Long Live Izumi and Sig Curtis~~~


End file.
